Changes
by MandeeManson
Summary: Ino had it all; the carrier, and the man. But when she finds out she's pregnant she has to leave it all behind.


_Chapter 1 _

Ino and Shikamaru haven't seen each other in five years. They were 17 years old. Each living successfully. Ino was a singer; Shikamaru worked at a restaurant as a host.

When they were younger, they were so close…almost inseparable…they even kissed once.

"Ms. Yamanaka, where would you like to sit?" One of Ino's guards asked.

"Listen Koga, if it's alright with you, I'd like you to go have fun and let me eat…in peace! Thank you," Ino told Koga sternly. Koga nodded in disappointment and left the restaurant. She walked away up to the desk and ran the bell.

"Hey table for one please," Ino requested. A tall man with black hair and glassy small brown eyes and hair tied in a tight pony tail stood in front of her.

"Yupp, you can just wait right over -" he stopped when he had realized who he was talking to, "Oh my God! Ino!?" She rolled he eyes "Yes, yes I know already! Can I just have a table?" she took a good look at the man and her eyes widened, "Shikamaru, Shikamaru!? Oh my God! I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead!" Shikamaru laughed making his way around the table. Ino hugged him tightly.

"Look at you! You look amazing!" Shikamaru stated.

"Thanks, you too." Ino said back. "So I get off like now.. You wanna go somewhere and catch up?" Noticing his arms where still around her waist he quickly let go with his face red. Laughing Ino replied, "Yeah, sure. Actually I have to get to a show we can talk in my limo. You could come if you want."

"Sounds….great!" Both walking out of the restaurant into Ino's big black limo.

"So you're a singer huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah its great!" She didn't wanna be rude in asking him how it was being a host at a cheap restaurant. "Oh we're here!" They walked in the studio, "Just come back stage when the show is over, k? bye!" Twenty Minutes had passed and finally was coming out. She looked absolutely beautiful! She had long dark purple dress on, glitter-filled and a long end piece. "Thank you! This song is a new one it's called 'Better in time'" The music began to play.

_It's been the longest winter without youI didn't know where to turn toSee somehow I can't forget youAfter all that we've been throughGoing coming thought I heard a knockWho's there no oneThinking that I deserve itNow I realize that I really didn't knowIf you didn't notice you mean everythingQuickly I'm learning to love againAll I know is I'm gonna be OKChorus:Thought I couldn't live without youIt's gonna hurt when it heals tooIt'll all get better in timeAnd even though I really love youI'm gonna smile cause I deserve toIt'll all get better in timeI couldn't turn on the TVWithout something there to remind meWas it all that easyTo just put aside your feelingsIf I'm dreaming don't wanna laughHurt my feelings but that's the pathI believe inAnd I know that time will heal itIf you didn't notice boy you meant everythingQuickly I'm learning to love againAll I know is I'm gonna be OKChorus:Thought I couldn't live without youIt's gonna hurt when it heals tooIt'll all get better in timeAnd even though I really love youI'm gonna smile cause I deserve toIt'll all get better in timeSince there's no more you and meIt's time I let you goSo I can be freeAnd live my life how it should beNo matter how hard it is I'll be fine without youYes I willChorus: X2Thought I couldn't live without youIt's gonna hurt when it heals tooIt'll all get better in timeAnd even though I really love youI'm gonna smile cause I deserve toIt'll all get better in time_

Shikamaru stood up as the song ended. He had feel in love again. He ran back stage when the concert had ended.

"Ino!"

Ino turned around to see Shikamaru.

" Hey! How'd you'd like it?" She asked. Honestly he was speechless. "Wow, amazing! That song was beautiful!"

"It was about you." Shikamaru looked at her in shook, "what?"

"You heard me. When you left Shikamaru, I lost it. I wrote that song because I thought I would never get over you." Shikamaru looked in Ino's blue eyes. He felt like an ass. In a moment he crashed his lips on Ino's. In less than what seemed 20 minutes, they ended in Ino's apartment, on her bed.

Just like that, they didn't know how or why it happened but it did. They where next to each other in bed.

" I love you…" were the words that escaped Shikamaru's lips.

_-2 Months- _

Ino had moved in with Shikamaru. Everything was going smoothly. But today Ino had decided to go to the doctor.

"What can I do for you today Ms. Yamanaka?" the doctor asked.

"I have an issue, I haven't gotten my period in about 2 months," she told him.

"Well would it be too much trouble to ask for a urine sample to see if everything is ok?" "Not at all." Ino replied. 10 minutes passed.

"Well Ino I figured out the a problem.. Looks like you got a little baby in you." Ino froze. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't tell Shikamaru, she wasn't. She had to leave, leave far away.

She arrived home. She took all her luggage and packed. When Shikamaru had come home, he saw Ino sitting on their couch and looking at him.

"Baby? Wha - what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry I cant stay here anymore. I have to leave," she stood up, grabbed her bags, and kissed him quickly. "I love you, I'm so sorry." she left. Shikamaru, with only pictures and memories he felt a tear roll down his cheek.


End file.
